3 Lives
by jazjaz130
Summary: This story goes through the three lives of Pac-Man from his point of view.
1. Chapter 1

This one is short and sweet. ATM I can't really be bothered to finish it. If I get like a few views, I'll go ahead and finish it.

* * *

As he lost his final life, Pac-Man reflected on his life. He thought of the ones who shaped his life and what led to this accident.

* * *

It was level one. His objective was simple, gather all the dots and devour them. Why? Because some higher power told him to. It was his duty, and nothing more, nothing less would be tolerated. He glided around the maze and heard a soft "click". Then his opposition, a red ghost, jumped from behind him.

WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WAKA

He tried to tell the ghost is was his duty to eat all the dots, but the pursuer kept right on his tail.

"No it is not your duty to eat these precious dots, but rather my duty to protect them." With this response, Pac-Man and the red ghost became enemies and rivals.

The red ghost's name, as Pac-Man would later learn, was Blinky. Blinky was a ball of passion and enthusiasm. He cared deeply for what he did. Upon reflection, Pac-Man realized the cruel truth of the duty given to both of then. If it wasn't for their opposing missions, he and Blinky could've been great friends. They really were very alike. Strong, devoted individuals.

Soon, Blinky was joined by a pink ghost. Her pixelated skin was a lovely shade, it really was. Red seemed even more determined to catch Pac-Man now, as eating more dots caused him to speed up. The pink ghost did her best to keep up, watching the darker-hued ghost pursue Pac-man with nothing but admiration for her ally.

As Pac-Man rounded the corner of a block, he realized the pink ghost, Pinky, and Blinky had taken different routes. Unfortunately for him, he realized his mistake too late, and Pinky and Blinky enclosed him between them. The last thing he saw of the deadly duo was their eyes, thoroughly focused on each other. This was how he lost the first of his three lives.


	2. Chapter 2

You asked for it and you received it. I honestly do not know why you would like to read fanfiction about little pixelated creatures. I have a good ending planned for this, if I get around to it. Enjoy! (thank you for the positive feedback, I secretly love it.)

* * *

When Pac-Man awoke, he was surrounded by familiar walls. This is where he must have started last time as well. Rather than going right, Pac-Man figured he would take an alternate route to the left.

The noise releasing the ghosts sounded again and he saw a different pair of ghosts join the ranks. One was a cyan blue, Inky, and the other was a rather dull-looking orange named Clyde. Blinky and Pinky were still lurking around, he knew that. The knowledge sent him on edge, not knowing where they were.

Pac-Man could hear Blinky coming near. But oddly enough, it seemed cowardly Inky was following him. What an odd strategy, Pac-Man thought. If they wanted to catch him, lining up one after another wasn't going to do anything. Sure enough, Inky continued to follow Blinky throughout the maze, as if he was afraid to act on his own.

Turning a corner, Pac-Man suddenly realized he had neglected to keep track of the idiotic Clyde. Clyde happened to be heading right towards him! However, the unknowing ghost then turned away from Pac-Man, who heaved a sigh of heavy relief at the ghost's mistake.

Reaching a corner, a large dot caught his eye. Biting into it, Pac-Man felt powerful. He felt strong. The ghosts wailed in fear. Pinky was the first to react, fleeing before Pac-Man could get to her. Contrary, Blinky who had been hot on his tail continued to pursue, despite his weaker status. Maybe he figured he would go down with dignity, rather than fleeing. Clyde was not in danger, seeing as he was somehow on the other side of the map. Inky, however, made a 180 and hurried away after Pac-Man mowed down Blinky. Pac-Man felt himself growing weaker by the second as the pill's effects wore off, when he caught sight of Inky again.

He was so close. He was SO close to getting her.

That was his mistake. Just as the pill's effects wore off, Pinky managed to turn around and get him. Pac-Man realized his overzealous greed as the world went dark.


End file.
